Cake and coffee
by geminadream
Summary: Destiel love story and how friends can be rather annoying.
1. Chapter 1

**Cake and Coffee, pt 1 **

Dean and had been talking about the new episode of Dr Sexy when Dean's mind had wondered off into its on fantasy.

It was _him_.

This handsome you fella was hot, like seriously hot, like out of his league hot. _So hot he would climb that like a t-_

Dean now realised Charlie was staring at him. Had he said that out loud?

"Yes you did. So if you are going to ignore me now, I'm away!"

Oh crap.

He was now alone with the man of his dreams. Many dreams. Many wet dreams. The first time it happened he freaked out because he was 14 the last time it happened. The lead to the next few interactions between the two being rather awkward on Deans behalf.

He could tell he was going to do something stupid. He was bound to, he was Dean Winchester. Famous amongst his friends for putting his underwear in the microwave to warm them up because "_its cold out side and I want to keep my balls!_"

He now realised he had been staring at the man for longer than ever necessary for anything.

" Hilo, what can you drink?"

_"what the hell was that Winchester? Grown up dude, he's just a man like you. A man that you want to f-"_

"Shut up!"

The man looked startled. He had really screwed up this time.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry! I wasn't talking to you! Well I was but I wasn't talking to you then!"

" Please God save me now!"

Dean was starting to sweat now and was slightly hyperventilating. Which he would later deny if anybody found out.

"Deano!?"

"Aww thank Lord!"

Dean shouted Gabriel through to the front. As soon as he saw Gabe he ran straight past him shouting:

"Serve the customer, not feeling so good. See you tomorrow."

Of course Gabriel saw straight through that lie. He had heard everything and thought Dean _really _needed saving

"What can I get y-"

When Gabriel looked up he he wasn't expecting this.

"Castiel?"

"Hello Gabriel"

"What are you doing here?"

" I have been working in this city for a few months now, I tried to -"

"What do you mean a few months? Why didn't you contact me? "

Gabriel was clearly getting annoyed at his brothers unexpected return to his life. Its not Gabriel's fault he left. His brothers ( except Castiel) were all tools. Castiel looked at Gabriel wearily knowing full well what an angry Gabriel could cause.

"As I was saying, I tried but I couldn't find your address or phone number"

"The internet Castiel, it's called the internet. Use it!"

Gabriel was shouting now and Castiel was starting to look tense. It had been a few years since they had last saw each other and things were, well _foreign._ They stood staring at each other for a few moments before another customer came in. Castiel chose this as the best time to leave his phone number on a napkin and leave the vicinity as soon as possible. He practically flew from the shop.

Gabriel spent the rest of the day in an agitated state and unfortunately shouted a few of the shops regulars. He was sure apologising and free coffee would resolve everything. That night he was working with Jo at The Roadhouse.

"What do you mean you saw your brother today!? I thought you moved here to get away from them? What one?"

" I did, and it was Castiel, he is the only one I like and can bear to be in the same room as without wanting to burn them in a ring of fire!"

"What one was Castiel again?"

"Taller than me but smaller than Deano, pale, crazy black hair and-"

"Blue eyes?"

"How did you know? Am I missing something?"

"Dean has a crazy ass crush on him"

" I knew it!"

Of course he knew it, Gabriel knows Dean to well

" He said he was ill and rushed off out before I could say a word two him today, he must have it bad.."

Gabriel was glad his acting skills had been on top form this was busy serving so she didn't see Gabriel's smirk but when she was finished that night she did stop Gabriel before he left and added

" It's like he has been stuck with a cupids bow, Charlie texted me earlier saying that she was talking to Dean as your brother entered and he totally zoned out and started mumbling how he would climb that like a -"

"THANK YOU JO!" was all she heard as Gabriel made a prompt exit from the bar.

He had some planning to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel didn't sleep much that week. Every spare moment he had he used to come up with a plan. A plan to get his friend and his brother together. He figured out early on he would need help, this is where Jo and Charlie came in. The three of them would work together to bring them together.

Together the three of them came up with a full proof plan to get the couple together.

Well it would have been if Dean acted like a human being with some _self respect_.

They had planned every detail of the night right down to toilet breaks for the three of them, but one thing they did not plan for was Dean's abnormal reaction to seeing Cas.

It all started with a phone call.

"Hey Castiel it's Gabriel, you free tonight?"

"I have-"

"Great! I'll pick you up at 8!"

As Gabriel hung up Jo came through from another room after having successfully swapping shifts with Dean putting the plan in motion.

**~That night.~**

Gabriel and Castiel had been sitting enjoying themselves in The Roadhouse for around an hour talking about their lives and what they have missed. They had bonded quickly after sitting down and having a drink together. It was a good night for the two bothers.

Not so much for Dean, after being forced to cover Jo's shift _by _Jo, his washing machine had decided to break, soaking all the good clothes in his apartment and also ruin his work shoes that were somehow sitting next to the washing machine (_how the fuck did they get there?) _

This left Dean only being able to wear a old college t-shirt that was too small for him as well as three quarter length shorts and a pair of plimsoles that Sam had bought him for some _god awful _reason.

He felt like a right twat.

To top it all off on the way to work he kept getting looked at which wasn't _that_ bad, but it was for all the wrong reasons.

Once he entered The Roadhouse ( employees can use the back door) Ellen and Ash had deemed it necessary to laugh at Dean for ten minutes straight before he even had a chance to explain himself. Dean quickly vacated the stockroom after shouting "not a word or I'm leaving!"

Castiel's back was to the bar (_how on earth did that happen?) _so he never saw Dean starting his shift. Of course Gabriel did.

"Hey Deano you going to give us a show tonight!?"

Gabriel shouting had Castiel intrigued and he swivelled round to look at Dean straight in the eye. As soon as Castiel tore his eyes away from Dean's face his eye's bulged. So did Dean's.

Dean hadn't expected to see the love of his life that night, especially not dressed like a twat.

"_oh come on! what did I do to deserve this?"_

Dean gave Cas a shaky wave and a "please god save me now" smile, and promptly told Gabriel where to shove it.

It seemed all the gods were against Dean tonight as just as he finished serving his first customer- who was blatantly checking him out- Jo, Charlie and Sam walked in.

"_Really!?_"

Sam spoke first

"Dean what are you wearing?"

followed by Charlie kindly pointing out

"Hey look he is wearing the shoes you bought him!"

Dean was now praying to any God, deity or mind reader to save him from this night of hell. Of course Dean has a much luck as a cockroach.

Dean spent the first half an hour trying to ignore the gang of his so called friends. He felt like he even squinted at them they were talking about him. He could tell Castiel was getting on well with his friends, they were all laughing and talking and not looking like they were interested in Dean one bit.

He wished.

It was Jo who went to the bar ten minutes later.

"Tray of shots please handsome"

"Coming right up and Jo?"

"Yeah?"

"Bite me"

Jo collected her order with a wink

"Don't tempt me Dean, remember the second time we made out and I bit your neck and you-"

Jo was abruptly shut up with a hand over her mouth

"Don't you dare finish that sentence"

The shit stirring smile he got in return gave Dean the shivers. He had forgotten about that incident when they had dated in high school (before he figured out he like guys better) and has been blackmailed by Jo to do things for her ever since.

**~Half and hour later.~**

Dean was on his break now and decided to bite the bullet.

"Hi guys"

He got a chorus of greetings in return. Apart from Castiel.

"Hello Dean"

"How are you not drunk? I know how many drinks you've had"

He went onto list the drinks Castiel had had.

"Actually the group made me drink 6 of the shots when they noticed I wasn't as drunk as them"

"Holy crap! how are you still awake?"

He only got a blank stare in return. He sat with the group for another ten minutes although all that happened was Dean getting abused in every direction. Whether it be because of his outfit, _was it really that bad?_, or any other idiotic moment he had. The underwear story made its way into the conversation for the fifth time that night.

If Dean thought the whole washing machine breaking and being dressed like a douche whilst working in front of your drunk friends and _crush_ was an ordeal, the night had only begun


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean finished his shift he found out from Ellen that Gabriel had decided to move their little group to his apartment to finish the night off. How Gabriel had gotten a key to his apartment was beyond him. This caused Dean to break a few speeding violations whilst going home because you never know what would get broken, smashed or cooked in your house when Gabriel was there, never mind drunk Gabriel.

When Dean got to his apartment he was not expecting what he saw.

The group were sitting playing _spin the bottle_.

"_Well that's not weird"_

But to top it off Castiel was slouching on his couch watching some children's cartoons. The alcohol had finally worked then because he wasn't wearing a top anymore or trousers or socks or shoes. He was just lounging in his pants. Dean hadn't noticed that Castiel had noticed his arrival.

"I lost strip poker and Gabriel hid my clothes"

"Okay, are you drunk?"

"Yes"

Castiel slid off the couch to grab Dean's wrist. This caught Dean off guard, Castiel had never touched him before never mind him being in _his_ apartment dragging him to _his _bedroom _semi naked_. Of course anybody with any self respect would decline and say "no" since one half is drunk and the other is, well Dean.

They were now in Dean's bedroom and Castiel was lying on his bed looking at him. waiting. Dean was panicking now, he knows this is wrong, he can't think. Before he knows it his feet are taking him to his door, down his stairs and into his car and driving off.

The group in the living room who were having fun when they got disrupted by Deans abrupt exit. They all shouted on Dean but he never heard. Although the group did hear the quiet sobs coming from Dean's bedroom.

Charlie was the one who helped Castiel that night, she lay in bed with Castiel whilst he cried mumbling about Dean and him making a fool of himself and how he will never look Dean in the eye again.

Of course Charlie had to share with Gabriel what she had learned as he was Castiel's brother and like wise Sam.

Unfortunately for Dean this resulted in him receiving not one but two rants from both Gabriel and Sam on what happened as well as a punch from Charlie and a knee in the family jewels from Jo. Ellen had found out what had happened and gave Dean all the heavy lifting and cleaning jobs for the next month. As well as giving Dean the "if I were your mother I would be so disappointed in you" look over and over again.

Castiel hadn't been to visit Gabriel at his work or get a coffee from there either since that night but this hadn't deterred Gabriel's enthusiasm yet. He was Gabriel after all, of course he had a back up plan. Or ten.

Of course another thing Gabriel hadn't planned on was Dean and Castiel accidently meeting.

**~One week later.~**

Dean was standing in front of the vast choice of deodorants wondering why there was so many and why he never bothered to learn the name of his. He ended up just grabbing the cheapest one he saw. It was a hot day, ridiculously hot, Dean knew himself he smelled bad that's why he was doing his shopping early.

He came out the beauty aisle and was about to turn into the cleaning supply aisle when he crashed his trolley into someone else's. He was in the middle of apologising when he caught a glimpse of the other person. It just happened to be Gabriel, and he did not look happy to see Dean. Dean never cottoned on though and seeing Gabriel confused Dean.

"Hi Gabriel, aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Took some personal time"

"Oh, how did you get Ellen to agree to that?"

Deans laugh faded when Gabriel stiffened, Dean took the decision to turn around and see what caused that reaction. Of course it just had Castiel. It was Castiel who was wearing khaki shorts and a exquisitely tight vest top.

"_Excuse my French, but you are fucking fuckable"_

No one had spoken in what seemed like for ever. Gabriel hadn't because he was trying to think of a plan. Obviously. Dean hadn't because he was thinking of things that he wouldn't dare tell a nun, and Castiel well he is a man of few words anyways. So adding a surprise won't miraculously make him a conversation genius.

Dean and Castiel had now been staring at each other for a good few minutes and Gabriel decided that was enough

"I'm having a barbeque this Saturday and you're coming Dean"

Dean began to mumble some half assed excuse that even a fish could see through, so Gabriel stopped him and told him he can come or he can be on the receiving end of Gabriel's pranks for the rest of his living life. The last time Gabriel pranked Dean he had woke up with no recollection of the previous night and blindfolded to his bed- naked. Dean and Sam don't talk about that morning, especially what Sam had to go through to find the keys. Gabriel had kindly left a booby trap in return for Dean's freedom.

Dean said he would be there before he basically ran away from the brothers.

_"Playing it cool Winchester, playing it cool."_

**Meanwhile in the cleaning aisle…**

"When was I going to be informed that you are having a barbeque on Saturday?"

Gabriel's bitch face was good but not as good as the infamous Sam Winchester bitchface. Gabriel's reply was a forced smile and

"Castiel, I am having a barbeque on Saturday would you like to come?"

"I would bu-"

"Sorry bud, you're coming whether you like it or not. Or I could you know share some family stories of you growing up."

Gabriel popped the final "p" with a smirk. Castiel raised an eyebrow and thought for a second before challenging Gabriel.

"You wouldn't, you do not having any embarrassing stories of me"

Gabriel smirked.

"Oh really? What about that time I walked into mum's room and found you-"

Panic was setting in on Castiel's face and he swiftly put his had over Gabriel's mouth to shut him up. Castiel was staring at Gabriel for good minute or so and it was like he was reading Gabriel's mind.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence"

When Castiel deemed it safe to remove his hand, Gabriel merely walked away asking him what beer he liked better.

Castiel didn't see Gabriel's smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

His shifts at both The Coffee Shop and The Roadhouse were awkward and tense, Dean never knew when one of his so called friends would turn up, judging him and practically interviewing him about his love life.

**~That Friday~**

When Dean was out with Charlie for a drink he noticed that she wasn't questioning him as much, in fact no one had in the past two days.

_"That's weird"_

Dean went to bed that night worrying about what his friends were up to and about the barbeque the next day. He thought about not going but the cons outweighed the pros.

**~The Barbeque.~**

Dean pulled up to Gabriel's house, it used to be a heavenly fortress of games, booze and food. Now all Dean could see was the gates leading to the garden at the side and how they suspiciously looked like the gates of Hell. Of course metaphorical not literal. Yet.

He was already late and everybody was already there. He could see his brother and Gabriel chatting and laughing away, Charlie and Jo were helping themselves to drinks and Castiel was standing in a group of Dean's work buddies from both The Coffee Shop and The Roadhouse, there was Ash, Garth, Ellen, the whole lot and Gabriel had even managed to persuade Bobby into coming with his new girlfriend who turns out to be the local Sheriff.

Gabriel and Sam were watching Dean as he mingled. They noticed the tension that was between him and Castiel and they weren't even near each other. They would rotate around the groups of friends in the garden ensuring they would never meet. The two of them had never seem two people communicate so well considering they never even look at each other.

Sam and Gabriel had been getting close recently and had been on a few secret dates ever since the night of the incident. They agreed to keep it hush hush until the Dean and Castiel problem was resolved.

Sam turned to Gabriel

"Why are our brothers idiots?"

"Because we got all the good brain cells?"

"Huh"

"What?"

"Neither of them have went to the toilet yet, they are bound to at one point so why not force a conflict?"

Gabriel smirked and looked at Sam with a devious smile

"What do you have in mind?"

At the other end of the garden Charlie saw the conversation between the two and was intrigued. She started walking over to the two of them, when Sam stopped whispering to Gabriel he noticed Charlie

"Hi Charlie, lovely weather isn't it?"

"Shut it moose, what are you two planning and I want in"

Gabriel spoke up this time

"Great! We need someone's help anyways, when I signal you need quickly make way to the downstairs toilet before one of the lovebirds get their okay?"

"Right, but you haven't told me the plan yet"

The pair told Charlie the plan and in her head it seemed best to share with everyone else. Within 10 minutes everybody but the two boys was aware of the plan and were ready to step up to the mark in case Charlie couldn't get there in time.

The gang were making sure Dean and Castiel were both constantly drinking and sure enough within half an hour they both were making their way to separate bathrooms. Of course this is when the plan took action.

It was Sheriff Mills who took off ahead of Dean.

"Sorry honey ladies first"

Dean just stood there for a second thinking before saying "of course" and heading in the direction of the other bathroom. Once Dean was away Sheriff Mills got out of the bathroom and went back outside.

Castiel was just leaving the other bathroom as Dean was entering, This is when Gabriel and Sam pounced. Sam shoved his brother and soon to be lover into the bathroom (having the advantage of surprising his victims) and Gabriel quickly slammed the door shut and it off so there was no way out.


	5. Chapter 5

"C'mon Sammy this isn't funny let us out!"

Dean had now been shouting for the past ten minutes unaware of the audience on the other side. Once the couple were trapped, the barbeque had been put on hold and everyone was camping outside the bathroom waiting to hear what would happen next.

Castiel had been shouting for help but stopped after the first few minutes remembering Gabriel was a part of this plan and it was pointless shouting. How ever Dean on the other hand didn't seem to come to this conclusion.

"God help me Sammy, when I get out of here I am going to hunt your ass down and beat the crap out of you"

A gravelly voice behind Dean spoke up

"It is futile, nobody will free us until they get what they want"

Dean glared at Castiel

"SAMMY! GABRIEL! YOU ARE GETTING IT WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

They had been locked in the room for thirty minutes now. Dean had given up shouting ten minutes ago and was now sulking in the bathtub and Castiel was standing on the toilet looking out the small circular window that faced out into the back garden.

"There are not outside anymore, I fear this may have been a set up in the beginning."

No reply. Castiel sighs

"You know I should be the one that annoyed at you, I should also be the one that is not speaking"

Dean being the mature responsible adult he is just turned to face Castiel and stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at him. The glare Dean got in return could have killed a man. They sat in silence for the next hour- well if you call the two of them not talking to each other but Dean moaning the whole hour silence.

"If you can hear me I am hungry"

Silence.

"C'mon we are both going to starve in here"

"Dean"

"We could dehydrate in here as well"

"We wouldn't, there are two taps right there"

Dean was in need of the toilet now.

"C'mon guys I need really need to pee!"

Sam, Charlie and Ellen had been sitting listening to Dean moaning for the last ten minutes. Charlie spoke up

"You're in a bathroom Dean and don't even try using your 'I'm diabetic and need insulin' excuse again, we are not idiots"

Sam finished for Charlie

"And guys you aren't getting out until we get what we came for!"

The three of them could hear Dean moan through the doors. Five more minutes passed before Castiel spoke up.

"We need to talk Dean"

"No we don't"

"Yes we do"

Dean was playing 'lets ignore Castiel' again so he just continued

"I want to know why you ran out on me like that, I was informed that we both share the same feelings towards each other and I thought I was doing the right thing"

Nothing.

"What did I do wrong? Was I misinformed? Are you only interested in females?"

Still nothing.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT DEAN WINCHESTER! I HAVE A HARD TIME AS IT IS TALKING TO PEOPLE! SO WHEN I PUT MY HEART ON THE LINE FOR YOU THAT NIGHT AND YOU RAN AWAY FROM ME DO YOU NOT THAT DID? DO YOU?"

At least Dean was looking at him now.

"IT TORE ME FUCKING APART! I COULDN'T LOOK ANYBODY IN THE EYE FOR TWO WHOLE DAYS! I HAD TO CHANGE MY ROUTINE JUST TO IGNORE YOU! IT TAKES TEN MINUTES LONGER TO GET TO MY WORK BECUASE I HAD TO FIND A NEW COFFEE SHOP!"

"I'm sorr-"

"NO DEAN! YOU NEED TO GROW UP AND ACT RESPONSIBLE, IF YOU DID NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAID SO, BUT NOOOOO DEAN WINCHESTER MISTER BIG SHOT FROOZE UP LIKE AN IDIOT AND RAN AWAY LIKE A LITTLE GIRL-"

"ENOUGH!"

In his rage Dean had punched and smashed the mirror in the room, blood was now pouring from his hand

"Oh god."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam's voice could be heard from the other side of the door

"Guys what was that? Everyone heard a smash from downstairs"

"Dean is an idiot"

"Hey!"

"Everybody knows that Castiel"

"I'm right here you know!"

"Shut up"

"Shut up"

"Right well would someone like to help me here!?"

There was a lot of noise from the other side of the door and eventually Sam opened the door and let the couple out, thankfully Sheriff Mills knew first aid.

Things at the barbeque had got awkward after that event. Sheriff Mills patched Dean up and Gabriel got some food for the Dean and Castiel. Dean could feel everybody's eyes on him and his patience was growing thin.

"Dean"

"What?"

"What happened in there?"

"Nothing Sammy I'm fine"

"It was clearly something De-"

"Leave it"

Bobby joined the conversation at this point as well as Gabriel

"Don't talk to your brother like that boy"

"Yeah Deano, show him some respect he knows things"

"Fuck off Gabriel, your the one that started this"

That earned Dean a smack on the head from Bobby and a kick in the shin from Sam.

Dean was loosing control so he decided to exclude himself from the problem. _People._ He found solace in Gabriel's game room. He was lounging on the massive sofa facing the cinema sized screen Gabriel had _(what's the point in that?)_ thinking about happier memories and when someone decided to ruin Deans trail of thinking. The intruder gently opened the door and slid in and from what Dean could hear they were deliberately trying to be quiet. Dean wondered if they were trying to hide like he was. Dean was hiding but not that he would admit it. The other person still hadn't heard or seen Dean and he would like to keep it that way.

Castiel didn't do good in social situations, he wasn't awkward, he just didn't like being in the centre of attention. So with everybody glancing at him every five seconds and asking him questions he didn't seem to know how to answer he soon felt a panic attack happening. He quickly excused him self using some crappy need another drink excuse ( _well he did, he just needed something stronger than beer) _and sneaked into Gabriel's house. He quickly found his safe area in the furthest away room. The game room. He snuck in quietly so not to let the others know where he was. He checked to make sure the room was empty. Once he was sure he was alone he made beeline for the large sofa in front of him. He made a running start and frog leaped over the back and landed on a large, fluffy, warm

"Dean!"

the only noise to come from Dean was a moan and a mumbled 'son of a bitch!'

"What are you doing here hiding?"

"I could ask you the same thing! I think you winded me"

Dean stretched and there was a loud crack and Dean froze

"Was that me?"

"I sincerely hope not"

The two men did not move for a moment then Dean went to stand up with no problem, that when he remembered the glass he was drinking from

"Damnit! Is there any in me?"

"There is a little blood, I don't think there is much damage but I see a little bit tuck in you. Here let me get-"

Castiel was trying to lift of Dean's top when he was stopped

"NO! I mean, it's okay I think Sheriff Mills should look at it"

"Oh okay"

"So why are you hiding in here?"

"I could ask you the same thing"

"I'm not hiding! I just needed to get away from the group of vultures out there"

"That is my reason as well, they kept on asking me about my love life. I was getting rather nervous when they began talking about past experience"

"Your love life is none of their business! They are so desperate to hear about our lives like they are part of some soap on television!"

"That's a terrible picture, it would a very terrible soap like that 'Doctor Sexy'" (bunny ears included)

"Hey leave him alone!"

The look Castiel gave Dean was one of disbelief before he burst into laughter. Dean was memorised for a second when Castiel began to laugh, he loved the way Castiel's nose and eyes crinkled and the way he put his whole body into the laugh. Dean realised that he hadn't reacted to Castiel basically laughing at Dean and not with him. He managed a loud 'hey!' and the pulled one of Sam's famous bitch faces.

"Please excuse me Dean but I find it rather funny that you 'Mr Dean I'm-so-manly-and-butch-and-emotionally-constipated Winchester' loves Doctor Sexy"

"I don't _love_ Doctor Sexy! I just became acquainted to it one time I was ill and was bed ridden"

"_Sure"_

Dean went onto further protest but Castiel raised his hand in silent warning. He had heard noises from the other side of the door. They stayed silent for what seemed hours (it was actually 10 minutes) The whole time Dean was staring at Castiel staring at the door. Castiel deemed it safe to begin talking again and spun back round to face Dean. He wasn't expecting how close Dean was and accidently whacked Dean's nose with his arm.

"Really!?"

"Oh god! I'm sorry Dean you were closer than I last remembered when I spun round"

"Was not!"

Castiel was struggling not to laugh because Dean was sounding very nasally now

"Stop laughing asshole!"

Castiel mumbled an apology whilst helping guide Dean to the kitchen to get him cleared up as his nose had started to bleed and was starting to soak his shirt. What they hadn't expected was the whole gang of so called 'friends' to be hanging around in the kitchen. Apparently it had started to rain whilst the two of them were hiding. Of course when they entered the room everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the duo.


	7. Chapter 7

The first response was

"Idjits"

followed by

"Oh my god Dean! What did you do know!?"

Dean glared at Sam, Gabriel chuckled at this

"Unfortunately it was my fault this time. I miscalculated the space between us and whacked him with my arm."

This got the group talking, they were all whispering to each other and ignoring the two new comers, eventually Charlie spoke up

"Where were you two anyway and what were you two doing?"

Dean and Castiel looked at each other then faced the group. Minutes passed of the duo just staring.

*crickets chirp*

Some one cleared their throat.

"We were having a conversation in the front-"

" We were looking in the lounge-"

They turned to face each other, then turned back to the group and miraculously lied simultaneously

"Dean was showing me his car round the front"

"I was showing Castiel my baby"

The men both noticed that the group could see through that lie and decided to exit the room separately. Dean ran away (again) shouting about checking his nose in the mirror and Castiel about cleaning something somewhere.

Gabriel sighed

"Those two have less intelligence than fish"

"Gabriel don't say that!"

"Why not Char?"

"Well for one it's rude and two one them is your brother!"

"He knows I love him"

Bobby, Sheriff Mills and Ellen had gone to a separate room to talk leaving Gabriel, Sam, Jo, Ash, Charlie and Garth to talk privately. Ash spoke up next

"Well guys you need to plan better because clearly forcing them together and leaving them alone together doesn't work."

"Well geeze smart ass thanks for the observation"

"Just saying! no need to get you panties in a twist Joanne"

"ITS JO!"

Jo glared at Ash as he laughed and took another beer from the fridge, he passed one to Sam as he said


	8. Chapter 8

"What about them accidently meeting?"

Gabriel answered that by retelling the supermarket story and how the barbeque came to be. Charlie suggested an awkward situation to break the ice, and the group agreed that this would be a good idea. They went through a series of different ideas and what flaw was in each one. The group hadn't even realised the soon to be lovers had actually left. An hour or so later the group came to the decision (Bobby, Sheriff Mills and Ellen had joined the group again by then) that the best way for any plan to work was that Dean and Castiel were both drunk.

The plan was half of the group to go out with one of the duo to separate clubs, get the man drunk and then meet up at The Road house where Gabriel would do the rest of the work.

Plan D

(for dumbass)

The plan went well -Sam, Ash and Jo got Dean drunk and Gabriel, Garth and Charlie got Castiel drunk. They managed to surprisingly bump into each other at The Roadhouse and the night was a blur after that for everybody. Apart from Gabriel. He was the only non drinker,_(some one had to make sure _this_ plan worked!) _This time he was successful.

The group groggily got up one by one until it was only Dean and Castiel left sleeping. They were all in Dean's apartment (his was nearest The Roadhouse) all lying in the living room waiting for the sleeping couple to wake up. Everybody had hangovers- well nearly everyone, somehow even though Garth was the light weight in the group then dude never got hangovers- so everything was dark and quiet with little communication. It wasn't need until later anyways.

Meanwhile in Dean's bedroom...

Dean was beginning to wake up, he hadn't opened his eyes yet and was trying to move but couldn't as he was restricted by something. He tried to turn around to lay on his other side but found he couldn't because his right arm was stuck beneath something. Dean caught on then and realised that it wasn't some_thing _it was some_one_. He tried to move his arm again and the person next to him groaned and Dean froze. He tried to think about the previous night but he could think if anything that happened

"I must have had a lot to drink last night, aww man I really need to pee"

"Just open your eyes and ask the person to move"

"No!"

"Why not? "

"What if I don't like who I see? OH GOD what if it's Gabriel?"

"You weren't that drunk"

"You don't know that!"

"I'm you remember?"

"Oh yeah"

Dean braced himself and peeked one eye open and his face fell

"Crap"

The _semi-naked, _sleeping figure of Castiel was lying next to Dean.

"Why is he nearly naked?"

"Why are you nearly naked?"

Dean looked down at him self and low and behold he was only in his boxers as well.

"Oh crap"

Dean tried gently freeing his arm but was failing miserably and after ten minutes gave up. He had been lying for a further five minutes before getting and desperate and just yanked his arm from under Castiel. What he didn't expect was falling on his ass on the ground next to the bed and he definitely didn't expect Castiel falling with him. They landed with a _oompfff._

This woke Castiel up, groaned a reached up with his hand to rub his eye. He woke up once he saw where he was. His eyes went wide in shock when he opened his eyes.

"Dean!"

"Uhh hey Castiel"

"Why am I lying on top of you on your bedroom floor whilst both of us are only wearing underwear?"

Dean let out a shaky laugh and replied

"I honestly don't know"

"I am going to get up now"

"Good idea"

It wasn't a good idea as neither of them had noticed the handcuffs they were in so as soon as Castiel got up he was back down again- Castiel's knee went straight to Dean's groin

"SON OF A BITCH"

Once Castiel rolled to the side off of Dean he apologised. Once Dean recovered as much as he could without ice they discussed whether they remembered the previous evening ( neither could) and if they knew the cuffs came from and where their clothes were (nada.) The more Dean woke up the angrier he got. It also turns out that Castiel didn't a morning person so they were as grumpy as each other. Dean suddenly remembered he was desperate to pee

"I need to pee"

"Okay, lets look for the keys for the cuffs then"

"No way! I won't last that long!"

They had gotten up and had been sitting on the bed whilst they talked, Dean reaching desperate levels dragged Castiel to the bathroom with him. Castiel tried to stop Dean but his strength was outmatched. The bathroom situation didn't go as planned, Dean had troubled starting. Castiel called it stage fright and received a smack from Dean in return. After they came out of the en suite Castiel suggested they get clothes or at least bottoms, after searching the room and no luck Dean just pulled out two pairs of joggers and gave one to Castiel. They both tried to get ready at the same time and struggled, Castiel being more polite let Dean go first after arguing.


	9. Chapter 9

They made their way through the hall and living room and opened the door into the kitchen. Castiel entered first but stopped dead in his tracks causing Dean to crash into the back of him

"What the hell Cas-"

Dean looked up and saw why Castiel had stopped. Gabriel, Sam, Charlie, Jo, Ash and Garth were all standing around Deans breakfast bar and were currently staring at the couple. Both Castiel's and Dean's faces lit up red, Castiel calmly greeted the group and went to get himself a coffee dragging a slightly embarrassed, hung over Dean with him.

No one had said anything yet and Dean could feel all the eye's on the back of his head, He glanced at Castiel noticing he was also looking at him and they shared a look and began turning around. Of course they both turned the wrong way (Dean to the left, Castiel to the right) which cause them to come crashing back around and into each other and spilling their coffee onto each other.

The group burst into laughter and Dean stormed out of the room (and by default Castiel) , the two of them could still hear them laughing when they got back to Dean's room. Dean grabbed the nearest towel and dried himself before passing it to Castiel. They sat down on Dean's bed, after a short period of time Dean spoke up

"We need to get these stupid things off"

"I agree. I have been thinking and I am doubt it will easy as i believe Gabriel is the cause of this dilemma"

"Great! Just what I need, to be handcuffed to a another man on my day off with a massive hangover to due the fact Gabriel is a great big bag of dicks!"

Castiel awkwardly trailed behind Dean as he made his way to the en suit.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something to pick the lock with"

He could sense the anger in Dean and decided to keep quiet, not long after Dean got angry and took it out on the bathroom door. Castiel had to move Dean away and drag him back to the bed.

"Calm down Dean, I'm sure these will be off by the end of the day"

Dean just glared at Castiel.

"Dean? Castiel?"

"Go away Sammy!" Hissed Dean.

"Hold on Dean, Sam come in"

Sam nervously entered the room, he look around to check for anything that may be broken. He shut the door behind him and mumbled

"Itwasn'tmyideaIswear"

This spiked Dean's interest

"What?"

" It wasn't my idea! Well not completely! All of us thought of the plan together"

Sam backed away sensing Dean's anger building

"What do you mean 'all of you thought of the plan'? what plan?" Demanded Dean.

"The plan to get you guys together where you can't escape each other. _Again."_

Dean was pacing now and dragging poor Castiel around with him. Sam had sneaked back out the room when Dean first made his move to get off the bed. Dean noticed that Castiel hadn't spoke in a while

"Why haven't you said anything yet Mr Dictionary?"

"I've been thinking"


	10. Chapter 10

Dean and Castiel appeared in front of the group an hour later. The walked quietly in and sat with the group- they completely ignored the looks they were getting- and they each started their own conversation. The group were having trouble keeping up with their half of the conversation due to what they were seeing in front of them. The two men had walked into the room and took the only seat available which was a recliner. Dean sat down first then Castiel sat in Dean's lap(legs over one side of the chair), took a hold of Dean's hand and lay his head on his shoulder. The two men in front of them either didn't notice or didn't care, either way they went on normal (as possible.)

The group had been discussing their plans for that night when Castiel raised his head from Dean's shoulder and spoke to Dean

"I need to go to the bathroom honey"

Dean had a massive grin on his face as he replied

"Sure angel, c'mon then"

The pair excused themselves like it was an ordinary occurrence. Once they vacated the room started whispering to each other beginning with Jo

"What the hell!"

"Something's not right"

"No shit Gabe"

"Not helping Ash, Does something seem wrong in Dean Sam?"

"You know Dean yourself Charlie, everything seems real, although the whole pet name thing is new..."

"Has Dean every been this comfortable with his boyfriend around you?

"I haven't really met any ex's, I agree with Gabe- something's fishy"

"Well then Sammikins we will just have to see if we have a pair of liars or not"

" Gabe don't you-"

The toilet flushed in the background and the duo returned to the room and took their place again.

"So how are the happy couple?"

Dean and Castiel shared a glance then Castiel spoke up

"We are good, thank you Gabriel because if you hadn't done this-"

Castiel and Dean lift up their linked wrists

"- we wouldn't have realised our feelings for each other"

"No problemo! So what feelings are you two feeling then?"

Dean was starting to panic as the two of them hadn't discussed this part of their plan. Luckily Castiel spoke up

"That we don't hate each other, we actually love each other. I love how caring and sensitive Dean is-

"Hey!"

"- although he doesn't need to hide it. Why don't you tell them what you love about me honey?"

Dean momentarily glared at Castiel when he smirked at him but then came up with a plan for payback

"Well _angel_, I love the way you drool when sleeping- just like this morning when we woke up together and also how flexible are in bed. That was some amazing morning sex _sugar_."

Dean received a bitch face from both Castiel and Sam for that, Gabriel however didn't believe what the couple were saying and was going to make this experience as fun as possible _for him._


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriel had been quiet for the past hour or so and this was worrying both Dean and Castiel. They both knew he was up to something but Castiel had more experience with Gabriel and knew this was going to end bad. Really bad. The last time Gabriel had been this quiet he had been banned from an entire town. _An entire fucking town._ Castiel had to go bail him out of jail and they were both escorted out of the town by two police cars behind them. Fair to say Gabriel had gotten the silent treatment from Cas for about a month and was banned from his flat unless Castiel was there.

Some of the group had to leave and it was now just he two sets of brothers. The group said their goodbyes and Sam and Gabriel went out to pick up lunch,

"Be back in ten!"

"Don't forget the pie!"

"Yeah yeah!"

It was just the inseparable pair left in the apartment now and this gave them a chance to speak in private. They both agreed that Gabriel was upto something and it was scaring the shit it out of them as their plan was working on the rest of the group ( they thought that anyway.) After that discussion they both had a try at looking for the key, they looked everywhere and when they couldn't find it they came to the conclusion that Gabriel must have it on his persons. Dean was getting pissed off now and dragged Castiel to the sofa in front of the tv and scrolled through the channels till he found something, Dean stopped on a medical show and Castiel recognised it as his favourite tv show, his face lit up in realisation that Dean liked this show as well, so he decided to test his theory,

"Dr Sexy? Really Dean, I thought that would have been to girly for you"

Dean had hurt his throat when he screamed after not being able to find the key to his freedom so his voice was a little raspy. It turned Cas on when Dean got angry ( including his raspy voice) but it's not like he was going to let that secret slip.

"Shurrup it's top class entertainment"

"For housewives you mean"

That snarky remark earned him a mock glare and a friendly punch on the arm. The two shared a laugh and went back to watching the Dr Sexy. Castiel froze when he remembered what happened in the particular episode and the effect it had on him. It would spoil the moment, they had been sitting in piece- bonding almost- and were just enjoying the piece together. Castiel was enjoying himself (apart from the whole handcuff thing of course) and was happiest he had been in a long time. Castiel didn't know it Dean was feeling the same way as well, in fact Dean was having a life crisis. The longer the day went on the more he realised he actually did want to date Castiel. He had panicked at first because he thought about asking Castiel out but the only scenarios Dean could come up with were rejection. This had caused his mad outburst and Castiel joking with him had calmed him down ad made him rethink of the scenarios. It helped that Castiel approved of his television choice. His heart rate had calmed down just as the saddest moment in tv history started (Deans opinion anyway.)

So now the two grown men were trying to hide the fact they were both crying at a cheesy television programme. When one single tear drop fell from Dean's right eye it caught Castiel's attention. The two men turned to face each other and saw the other crying. Cas simply muttered the name of the dead character and they were both howling and fangirling together. Castiel was thinking about how it was hot seeing a man cry and not being afraid of being harassed about it. In fact Castiel found it kinda hot and starting picturing him kissing Dean, he noticed that Dean had moved closer to him since the crying had started ( not that he could move away from him) and Castiel decided to make the move considering it can't be that bad being rejected when both people were crying their eyes out but his thinking was stopped when a pair of lips suddenly became attached to his, his eyes widened in shock but he was enjoying it so he leaned in and Dean took this as permission to continue.

Dean had been thinking of kissing Castiel for the past five minutes and when the two of them were both bubbling like babies together and he knew Castiel fancied him so he though "what the hell!" and leaned in kissing Cas. When Cas leaned into the kiss Dean proceeded to deepen the kiss and move them to lie down on the couch.

The two were moaning and groaning and things were going _down_. Clothes had been removed with a struggle ( they were both happy for once that they were topless) and the pair were exploring the others body. Castiel loved the way Dean moaned in his mouth when he tweaked his nipple and Dean found his favourite spot on Castiel body- his gorgeous neck. Castiel almost came right there right then when Dean proceeded to give him a hickey there. The two of them were lost in each other and didn't hear their brother's coming back in with lunch just as Dean made the loudest groan in his life because Castiel had just bit his nipple really hard.

"Whoa!"

"Oh my god Dean!"

The naked lovers rolled of the couch with a scream and scrambled to cover themselves with their clothes that were splayed all over the floor. Sam and Gabriel had exited to the kitchen, mainly because they didn't want to see their naked brother and their lover. It was fair to say things were awkward after that incident but on the plus side Gabriel believed the two of them were faking any more and produced a shiny silver key of freedom. Dean had actually kissed Gabriel and dragged Castiel to his bedroom.


End file.
